Getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas
This is how Getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas goes in Thomas Saves Christmas. and Victor are getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas Kevin: This could be the best Christmas yet, boss. Santa's sure to have another big success. Victor: Yes, Kevin. This year will certainly be another busy year for Santa. And when he does come by Sodor, he will look down at the Steamworks and know that a very special little yellow crane lives here. Kevin: I hope Santa gives me an Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess DVD and some new lights for you. Victor: He most probably will do, Kevin. He most probably will. night, at Tidmouth Sheds Thomas: Okay, guys. Time for bed. We don't want to be up too late because if we are, Santa won't come. Percy: Aw. But we want to stay up and see him. Thomas: But if you do that, he won't come. night, everyone is asleep Philip: in honking his horn Thomas: up Ryan and Odette! Philip: Nope. Only me. Ryan F-Freeman: I was asleep with Thomas until he starts howling like a loon. Thomas: yawns Philip. You should be asleep. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Santa won't come if you're awake. Philip: I'm too excited. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I know. But, I got just the thing for me to make me fall asleep. Fluttershy: How about I sing you a lullaby, Philip? Philip: Ok. Sing away, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: her throat Hush now, quiet now~ It's time to lay your sleepy head~ Crash Bandicoot: in Hush now, quiet now~ Crash Bandicoot and Fluttershy: It's time to go to bed~ enough, Philip is asleep Ryan F-Freeman: It worked. yawns What would Mr. Conductor do? brings a mug of tea for Ryan Thomas: Good night. Ryan F-Freeman: Nighty, night, Thomas. look at a photo of Ryan and Odette as swans when he and his friends hear some clickety-clacking on the track Ryan F-Freeman: What's that? What photo are you looking at, Crash? shows Ryan the photo Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. puffs by with Henrietta Ryan F-Freeman: Toby? Why are you up? Toby: I'm just on my way back to my shed. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. AU Ryan is with his mother, Sea Sparkle. Crash Bandicoot: Who is this "Sea Sparkle"? Ryan F-Freeman: She is the one who gave birth to AU Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Did we recruited her to join our team? nods. Flashback Evil Ryan: Uhh.... Miss? Who are you? Sea Sparkle: I'm Sea Sparkle. Evil Anna: Names Evil Anna. Is AU Ryan born a siren or made like us? Sea Sparkle: Born. I gave birth to him. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Look. Sea Sparkle. My friends and I are trying to stop the Mare in the Sun prophecy from happening and you think you can join the team? Sparkle nods and Ryan's eyes glow green ends Crash Bandicoot: Oh yeah. You know her like both you and Odette are swans. Toby: yawns Well, I should get some sleep. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Ryan F-Freeman: How did both Odette and I are swans in that photo? Crash Bandicoot: Well, I took it when we were there. puffs away Ryan F-Freeman: See you tomorrow, Toby. Crash How did Sci-Ryan react when he saw my transformation into a swan? Crash Bandicoot: shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe he's shocked. nods and goes to sleep the Steamworks Evil Ryan: Victor. Kevin. You're so happy. Kyubi and I are getting along in this holiday with Agalope. Kevin: Yeah. Who is this Kyubi? Ryan points to Kyubi and Sci-Ryan with Bertram and Evil Anna Sci-Ryan: I don't know why this fox Yo-kai is your partner, Evil Ryan. It's like I'm seeing to of me and 2 of you. Sci-Ryan see two Evil Ryans and two Evil Annas Sci-Ryan: What the? Did I see something? Anna looks at the 2nd Evil Anna Evil Anna: Are you a hero like me? 2nd Evil Anna: scoffs I'm not you silly. Evil Ryan: Are you also me too? 2nd Evil Ryan: No. Sci-Ryan: Who are you then? 2nd Evil Anna: I'm Queen Cadence. 2nd Evil Ryan: Names King Chrystalize. nods then the fake Evil Anna and fake Evil Ryan notice Archangel moving epquipment 2nd Evil Anna: Who's that? Evil Ryan: Oh. That's Archangel. One of Nur's horsemen. You two can change back. fake Evil Anna and fake Evil Ryan change into Queen Cadence and King Chrystalize King Chrystalize: Hello up there. You happy for Christmas? Archangel:(sets down a box of personal stuff) Yeah. You know, E-Ryan, I almost forgot I put this stuff here. Oh look, here's a video of when I was at Camp Green Lake. Evil Ryan: Archangel. I'm Evil Ryan. The one you told is a changeling version of Ryan. Archangel: I know.(pulls out a video) Hey, you guys wanna see the video me and some of my fellow D-Tent Boys did when we got out of the camp? look at each other Evil Ryan: Ok. Maybe this will inspirer me and my two bandmates what to do in another camp called.. Uh... Camp...at a photo of the Mane 6 in the Everfree Forest ..Everfree. nods Queen Cadence: I hope this holiday goes well. It's... bursting with love. Sci-Ryan: Love? Ryan shrugs and looks at Chrystalize Evil Ryan: Do you changelings feed on love? King Chrystalize: nods I do know that love is so.... slurps Ryan waits for what he's going to say King Chrystalize: ... Irresistible. Ryan nods and draws a title: "Thomas Saves Christmas" on a sheet of paper Archangel:on the video ZigZag: You've got to go and dig those holes~ Stanly:spoken Man, I'm tired of this. Archangel:spoken Me too, man. Evil Ryan: Who are those kids? Archangel: My friends. the music video continues, Kevin looks outside to see something red fly through the air Bertram T. Monkey: Is that a ship? Kevin: I'm not sure. King Chrystalize: C'mon, Cadence. We'll fly up and take a good look. Queen Cadence: Okay. Archangel: My fellow D-Tent Boys. spoken X-Ray: D-Tent. Stanly: Oh that's what we're doing, we're singing. Zero: Oh~ Archangel: Yeah~ Cadence and King Chrystalize fly up to the object X-Ray: Y'all don't know nothin' about this. Stanley and Archangel: Watch us, watch us. Armpit: Come on, come on. Archangel: We're gonna prove ourselves. Evil Ryan: This Zigzag guy is a nice chap. nods Evil Anna: At least Ryan was under a spell when we was in Odette's world. Archangel: Spell? What spell? Sci-Ryan: A swan transformation spell. Evil Ryan: We'll keep watching this. All: Dig it, uh oh oh, dig it~ Dig it, uh oh ohoh~ Dig it, uh oh oh, dig it~ Dig it, uh oh ohoh~ stares out of the window Sci-Ryan: You ok, Kevin? Kevin: Yes. But I wonder what that was. Sci-Ryan: Who knows. Kevin: I hope we'll find out. How you saw Ryan's transformation into a swan? Sci-Ryan: I was in the forest when that happened. Kevin: A forest? Where? Sci-Ryan: In Odette's world. Kevin: Wow. You think a flashback will do? Sci-Ryan: No. We'll lay off the flashbacks for now. Kevin: At least you could tell me about what happened to Ryan in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess? Sci-Ryan: Ok. We recieved a letter from Odette, who had been turned into a swan by Rothbart. Rothbart wanted King William's kingdom so he killed him and kidnapped Odette and me. But we stopped him eventually and broke the spell. Kevin: What happened to Ryan? Did he free Odette? Sci-Ryan: Yes and himself. Victor: Why you and this Odette are friends, Sci-Ryan? Plus, why Ryan save both himself and Odette? Sci-Ryan: Because, I helped break the curse. And they worked together. Kevin: They do? Who turned Ryan into a swan? Sci-Ryan: Rothbart obviously. Evil Ryan: I thought it was Nightmare Moon and Lord Business who turned Ryan into a swan. Sci-Ryan: No, they only worked for him. Stanley and Archangel: Two suits and two tokens in hand~ Got no respect, cause we're the new men~ Kevin: sighs Bertram T. Monkey: That's so cool. Kevin: Does Rothbart have someone called a friend? Sci-Ryan: Yes. Ryvine Sparkle. Both Ryan and Odette got some 6 allies to help us. Kevin: Who they are? Sci-Ryan: The Mane 6. Mighty Eagle, Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Red and Star Song. in the background Stanley: You like that Zig? ZigZag: It's alright. Evil Ryan: What song are they singing, Archangel? Archangel: Dig it. Sci-Ryan: At least I fought the Great Animal for Meg and Derek. Well, I only weaken him for them. stares at the sky Archangel: We all wound up there because we committed some serious crimes. Wanna know what they were? Sci-Ryan: Sure. Starlight Glimmer: Might as well.out some popcorn out of nowhere Sci-Ryan: I'm a hero so I protect those who need saving. Archangel: That's good. How did you and Odette became friends, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Well, Odette and I became friends when I helped stop Rothbart's plan and broke the spell on her. Evil Ryan: I think you was shocked when Odette asked Derek..Odette's voice Is beauty all that matters to you?his voice Then Derek replied...Derek's voice What else is there? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Evil Anna: How did Ryan feel when he got a heart of a swan, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Shocked.Archangel So what'd you guys do? Archangel: Well, Stanley was falsely accused of stealing Clyde Livingston's shoes. Evil Ryan: Whoa. At least I got some photos taken while we're on an adventure in Odette's world. Wanna see em? nods Evil Ryan: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Let's look. Evil Ryan shows them, Kevin still stares at the sky Kevin: I hope that red thing is out there. Whatever it was. Sci-Ryan: Kevin? Wanna see some photo? Kevin: Coming. Misty Island Crash Bandicoot: This Misty Island is might be part of the island of Sodor. I was surprised when Human Rigby calls Odette his sister. Bash: I've been waiting so long. Crash Bandicoot: For what, Bash? Bash: For Christmas. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. At least I did some archery practice at Uberta's castle. Dash: Christmas is our favourite time of year. Ferdinand: That's right. Crash Bandicoot: Fun. How did I know if Sci-Ryan is friends with Odette? Crash Bandicoot (EG): shrugs Bash: This holiday will be cool. Crash Bandicoot (EG): If Ryan is Celestia's student. Who's Meg's mentor? Crash Bandiccot: shrugs Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think my mother is happy for this holiday. Crash Bandicoot: Who? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Queen Uberta. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. How did you became a prince and a brother of Derek? Crash Bandicoot (EG): I was born after him. Rigby (EG): Same thing for me after Odette. Dash and Ferdinand look at the sky and then see something red head for Sodor Crash Bandicoot: What is that? Bash: We don't... Dash: ...Know. Crash Bandicoot: You think Ryan and Meg are in outfit in Odette's world? Who is dressed like who? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Meg is the lady version of Derek and Ryan is the male version of Odette. Rigby (EG): And the other two including Ryvine? Crash Bandicoot (EG): King Solaris is King William, Celestia is my mom and Ryvine is Rothbart. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Why do you shoot at Odette? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Don't know. Rigby (EG): Maybe you think my sister is the Great Animal. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yep. Dash and Ferdinand sneak away Crash Bandicoot: Anyway. Why did Sci-Ryan refuse to let Rothbart marry Odette? Rigby (EG): Because she was supposed to marry Derek. Crash Bandicoot (EG): He even orders Rothbart to take Odette's father's kingdom and call him a clown. Rigby (EG): Well. Rothbart tried that already. Crash Bandicoot: What do you mean? Rigby (EG): I think you know what my rival Rothbart said. Once you steal something, you have a hard time giving it back. with the others Archangel: Turns out, it was really Zero who stole Sweetfeet's shoes. He got caught the next day stealing shoes from the store. Ryan nods Kevin: Oh, me. Victor: Oh, my. Evil Anna: Ouch. If Flash Fire works for Rothbart and the Cons and not Code Red, he has another thing coming. shakes in fear Archangel: X-Ray was arrested for selling dry herbs to people who thought they were buying marijuana. The perfect Con Artist. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Why did this Flash Fire go bad? Archangel: Malfunction will explain that. Apocalypse:next to Sci-Ryan For now continue your story. I can't wait to find out what you did. Archangel: Armpit got arrested for beating up two older boys over a bucket of popcorn. Kind of a weird crime. Wanna know why he's called Armpit? Sci-Ryan: No. at the camera I hope Nur saw me with Odette, boys and girls. Apocalypse: Who are you talking to, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: The audience, Apocalypse. nods and Sci-Ryan kisses Evil Anna on the cheek Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan